Contemporary web servers may simultaneously send and/or receive data from a staggering number of client computers. In some instances, a web server may be exchanging data with millions of client computers at a time. Not surprisingly, the amount of network traffic at such a web server may reach a very high level. Accordingly, a high number of network connections established with the web server may significantly slow network data transmission or, if the web server is saturated, even prevent some client computers from establishing a new network connection with the web server.
In some instances, a given client computer may send multiple requests to a web server in succession. These multiple requests may have a certain amount of redundancy with respect to one another. As a result, some of the network traffic may result from the transmission of data that has already been transmitted from a client computer. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for reducing network traffic by eliminating certain redundancies among transmissions originating from a client computer.